galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar Propulsion Systems
Space travel was very slow until the advent of travel beyond the seed of light. Mostly dependant on the species, the method of reaching destinations at extreme distances varies from simple Warp Field Mechanics to creating synthetic wormholes or the famed interstellar gates that eventually dot the galactic quadrant Warp Field Propulsion Commonly referred to as a Jump Drive, this propulsion system creates a bubble and space and propels it at very high speeds- For more explanation see Warp Field Mechanics.The Vorxians, Sorem and Eridani use Warp Field Propulsion for quite some time in order to travel the speed of light and beyond. Of course this method tends to be the most common across stellar species but is the simplest and slowest of the methods. Synthetic Wormholes The Jajorians used this method for quite some time after reaching the height of their power. This method of travel works by inputting coordinates into the system. The Jajorian model uses gravitational singularities in order to create a fold in space and combines warp field mechanics by jumping straight into the fold. The Jajorian wormholes aren't traditional wormholes and can only be detected by tracking the gravitational distortions. This method requires any ship to be clear of any other gravity well otherwise the consequences could be catastrophic. It's because of this that Jajorian ships employ both Synthetic Wormhole generators and Jump Drives. Gravity Drive One of the drives used in the Khandarfur Cluster is a Gravity Drive employed by the Wyloxians early and improved until the Tethyns conquer them. Gravity drives work by creating a gravity well and then slingshotting around it in order to travel at extreme speeds, but on its own not beyond the speed of light. The Tethyns eventually combine the Gravity Drive and a standard Jump Drive in order to push the limits of their propulsion systems. However, this is not the only recorded method of a Gravity Drive. The early USK- including the Vorxians, Sorem, Eridani and Erravi- attempted to make a gravity well ahead of the ship and used the gravity to accelerate the ship to high speeds. The USK had its own FTL Jump Drives at this development, this method was simply used within systems and when traveling short distances. Interstellar Portal Created by the USK in the war against the Jajorians, the USK developed it near the Draxpog system in order to retaliate against the Jajorian's superior propulsion technology. The Interstellar Portal originally requires stations in order to maintain the projection due to the high stress and high energy on the emitters. The portal works similar to the Jajorian's synthetic Wormholes but all the same is a completely different animal. The USK use what can be considered teleportation across space and time. Using complex quantum entanglement and disintegration of matter into Leptons and Quarks (see Standard Model) entire fleets can travel anywhere at near instant speeds. Since the technology is highly unstable and in clear prototype stages, the portal still requires a threshold on either side in order to maintain any transport; though the USK at Draxpog continues to research a way to circumvent this flaw while the peace between the Jajorians and USK remains partially intact. Category:Lore Category:Technology